The Administrative Component oversees the Diabetes Research and Training Center's (DRTC) missions of excellence in inter- and multidisciplinary research, the training and development of new diabetes investigators through a Pilot & Feasibility Program, and enhancing, enriching and increasing awareness of diabetes and diabetes-related research in the greater Chicago area and nationally through the Annual Chicago Diabetes Day as well as seminars, symposia and other outreach efforts. The DRTC is an integral part of the Division of Biological Sciences of the University of Chicago. The line of authority for the DRTC extends from the Dean of the Biological Sciences Division. The DRTC leadership consists of a Director (Graeme Bell), a Director Emeritus (Donald Steiner) and three Associate Directors (Matthew Brady, Louis Philipson and Christopher Rhodes). The administrative structure of the DRTC includes the internal committees (the Steering Committee and the Biomedical Research Advisory Committee) that participate in the day to day and longer-term administration, coordination and evaluation of Center activities. It also includes an Internal Advisory Board comprised of Directors of the Institute for Translational Medicine/CTSA (Julian Solway), Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research (Marshall Chin), Digestive Diseases Research Core Center (Eugene Chang) and the Comprehensive Cancer Center (Michelle Le Beau) to facilitate integration of these four NlH-funded programs. The activities of the Pilot & Feasibility, and Enrichment Programs are administered through the Administrative Core. The Steering Committee reviews Pilot & Feasibility applications and then seeks advice of one or more external scientific experts as well as one internal expert. The Director may seek advice on specific issues important to the Center from an ad hoc external advisory committee as well as individual external consultants. These individuals will be nationally recognized diabetes experts and will be chosen by the Steering Committee. In summary, the Administrative Core provides efficient service to the DRTC so that it may fulfill its many missions.